


-Movies on a Saturday Night-

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Post-Stranger Things 3, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, Stranger Things 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When a new customer at the video store steals Steve's attention, he can't help wait to see them every Saturday night.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	-Movies on a Saturday Night-

Ever since you were a small child, Saturday night was movie night. It didn’t matter how much homework you still had to do, or if there were no new movies to rent out from the store, your older brother always insisted on a movie night, with buckets of popcorn and hot cocoa galore. And hell, who were you to say no to coca and popcorn?  
Walking into the Family Video store, you surveyed the large room, noticing people milling around the shelves and glancing down at the glossy videotapes in their hands. You knew this store like the back of your hand. You knew that the horror section was never updated, that the rom coms were always popular with the girls who had just broken up with their boyfriends, and that the only people who rented out the adult movies were older white men who paid no attention to their wives.  
What you didn’t know for once, were the two staff members standing behind the counter, two teenagers who looked like they wanted to be doing anything else but instead were scanning through videotapes and handing them to the waiting customers.  
Heading towards the popular and new release section, you flicked through the crates of videos, scanning the titles until something took your fancy. Fingers plucking out a video case, the cover of Back to the Future caught your eye, a shocked Marty McFly staring back at you. Tucking the film under your arm, you turned to move away from the shelf and towards another.  
You didn’t expect the new staff member to be standing right next to you then, arms heaped with video returns. Hair falling over his eyes slightly and a huff leaving his mouth as one of the tapes fell from his arms, he caught your eye then, blinking slowly before sending you a smile. Bending down to pick up the dropped tape, you flicked it over in your hand and grinned.  
“Can I take this?” You asked the man, watching as his gazed flicked from your face to the video in your hand, then back to your face. He nodded firmly, shuffling the videos in his hands again.  
“Yeah sure, have you seen it before?” His voice came out croaky, like his throat was dry and mouth didn’t know how to work properly.  
“Nah, but my friend said it was good, guess now is a good time to give it a go.” With that you sent him a smile, pushing some hair behind your ears as he searched for something to say.  
“Well, I haven’t seen it either, but apparently the sword fight is good, and-.”  
“Hey Harrington, what did I say about spoiling the movies. People won’t rent them if you tell them what happens.” A girl’s voice rang out across the store, catching the attention of both you and the man. She stood there with a smirk plastered against her face and arms crossed, looking at the two of you like she knew everything that was about to happen.  
“I wasn’t spoiling it, I’m not an idiot.” He talked back to her, arm coming up to scratch the back of his neck, a sigh escaping as she yelled back.  
“Are you sure about that?” She turned away then, but not before sending the man a knowing smirk.  
“So, your name’s Harrington?” The question fell from your lips before you could swallow it back down, cheeks suddenly burning red and his gaze shooting back to you. He shook his head, leaning against the shelves casually, placing the stack of videos next to him, knowing he had time to sort them later.  
“No, my name’s Steve. Steve Harrington. And you, with the Princess Bride and Back to the Future, what’s your name?” He grinned then, wide and bright like he didn’t have heaps of work to do and could stare at your face all day. Letting out a soft laugh, you extended your hand, holding it out to him to take. As he shook it warmly, you spoke back.  
“Y/N.”  
Neither of you could stop staring at each other then, forgetting where you were and what you should have been doing, but soon, the girl's voice rang out again.  
“Oh for the love of god Steve, stop slacking and help me at the register.” You looked away then as the girl's voice rang out again, and soon Steve was letting out another sigh, hands on his hips, muttering curses towards the girl under his breath.  
“I guess I should probably go and get these scanned, otherwise I think your co-worker might have an aneurism.” He let out a loud laugh at that, eyes ever so shiny and warm, nodding his head as you started to walk away.  
“And I should probably put these tapes away.” You nodded back, smiling softly before turning away, heading to the counter before he was calling your name again.  
“Hey, Y/N, let me know how The Princess Bride is, yeah?”  
“Sure Steve, I’ll tell you all about the sword fight you already spoiled.” He shook his head with a grin on his face, running a hand through his hair before turning away to the shelves.  
You came back every Saturday after that, always looking out for the man with the brightest smile and wildest hair. And unknown to you, he always looked forward to his Saturday night shift, because even though he had to deal with annoying kids and impatient parents, he got to see you, if only for a minute.  
“I swear to god Harrington, you’re the least slick person who ever existed.” Robin’s voice caught his attention as he leaned against the counter, surveying the empty shop as he waited for you to make your regular appearance at seven pm, before picking up pizza from the shop next door.  
“What do you mean slick? I’m as cool as they come.” He shot the words back at her, his eyes on the door and sighing every time someone else entered who wasn’t you.  
“You know, if you like someone to constantly watch them when they come into the store, the least you could do is ask them on a date.”  
“God Robin, even if I did like the person, there’s no way they would like me back.”  
“Don’t be so sure Harrington. Oh, and your seven o’clock is here. Right on time like always.” He didn’t notice that you had already entered the shop and picked the movies you wanted, and for a moment he looked around for you until he realised you were speaking.  
“Hey Steve, any chance I could grab these two?” You were standing in front of him, two movies on the counter, and smile gracing your lips.  
“Jeez, Y/N, The Princess Bride again, wait don’t you have that memorised by now?” He scanned the two tapes through, bending down behind the counter to pick up a piece of paper to write down the return date on them, before jotting down something extra. He slotted the slip in between the tape and its cover, before handing them back to you with a wide grin.  
“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a happy ending.” With that, you thanked him and sent him another smile that made his cheeks burn, turning away to leave.  
“Wait, Y/N, don’t forget to look at the piece of paper inside. Some great movie deals.” God, he knew he sounded like an idiot, but after you sent him a final smirk that made his knees feel weak, he didn’t care.  
“Okay Steve, I’ll see you next week.” You left then, the door shutting quietly behind you, Steve watching disappear into the night then, hands on his hips again as he muttered like a possessed man.  
You stopped once you were away from the store, reaching into the cover of the film to pull out the piece of paper that Steve had urged you to look at. But instead of it being a promotion about some deal, the piece of paper had Steve’s scrawl covering it.  
“Hey, look, I know this is a long shot, but I guess I can’t listen to Robin call me a coward anymore because I’m too afraid to ask the person I like on a date, so this is me, asking you, Y’/N, if you’ll go on a date with me, this Friday, at the diner by the library? Please say yes. Steve.”  
You couldn’t help yourself then, note clutched in your hand as you raced back to the store and rushed through the door, eyes searching desperately for the man who made you love movie nights even more. You spied him them, stacking tapes right at the back of the room, foot-tapping slightly to the beat of the music that was coming through the speakers. Walking up to him, you sucked in a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Sorry, just give me a second and I’ll be there to help. For some reason, I can’t remember where the letter M is in the alphabet, which makes putting Missing In Action away quite hard.” He didn’t turn around, instead, he kept trying to sort through the shelves.  
“Damn it, Steve Harrington, turn around.” Your voice taking him by surprise, he whipped around with wide eyes and mouth hanging open just slightly, making you smile before you moved closer to him.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to notice me for so long Steve. Guess you finally did.”  
“Is this you saying you want to go out on that date with me, Y/N?” He scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he felt out of his depth, but then your lips were on his and his hands were falling to your waist in shock, and nothing mattered anymore. Pulling away from him slightly, you let out a breath. “Okay, I’m going to take that kiss as a yes, and if it’s alright with you, I want to do that again.”  
“You don’t even have to ask Steve.” He kissed you back then, hands firmly on your waist as your arms clutched at his shoulder, broad and strong as he kissed you slowly and sweetly.  
Your brother didn’t know how a video store could have you smiling so much when you came back out, and honestly, he didn’t want to know. But you, you knew that even if watching a film every Saturday night meant you didn’t always get your work done, movie night was still the best night of the week because now Steve Harrington was in it. And that wasn’t going to change any time soon.


End file.
